Generally, microcode refers to code that provides an interface between hardware components of a processor and higher level machine code. For example, microcode may translate machine instructions into sequences of detailed circuit-level operations. Microcode may be generally stored in a Read-Only Memory (ROM).
Moreover, the cost of implementing the full set of legacy features can be large and continues to grow. A large portion of this cost may result from the area dedicated to the microcode ROM.